


Unknown

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: A member of the team goes missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Unknown

##  Unknown

##### Written by Babygirl   
Comments? Write to us at twins_of_fire@yahoo.com

  


"So General, where do you have us spiriting off too now?" Colonel Jack O' Neil asked, taking his customary seat next to Daniel, across from Teal'c. The day had begun with an emergency beeper at 6:30 a.m. Daniel and Jack, the night before, had stayed up talking about Abydos. When they had finally crashed it had been 3 O' Clock in the morning. Jack, who seemed as chipper as ever, went along with the meeting, but Daniel had had a rough time waking up, it was only thanks to Jack, whom he would have to "thank" later, to get up. 

"Actually, gentlemen, " Hammond said, then eyeing Samantha's disapproval, added, " And ladies, here. " Daniel perked up at hearing that, and hoped that it would not have anything to do with him. " I have a SG-8 and SG-9 going back on a recon mission.. Looking for those attackers that cornered both teams. They have asked for your assistance," 

Daniel sighed, " Sir, Am I to be part of the team?" He asked, watching Hammond for signs of surprise. 

" If you would like Doctor, but you don't need to." General Hammond explained. Daniel smiled to himself, _In other words no._

" No thank you General.. I have some work that I would like to look at before the next mission.. Good luck Jack." Daniel said, as General Hammond dismissed them. 

Daniel stood in the control room, watching as Jack, Sam, and Teal'c walked through the Stargate, what they expected on the other side, was still unknown, but they were going anyway. He almost envied the rest of his team, their ability to not show any emotion, when they were up against the odds. Suddenly the wormhole engaged, and the room was left to silence. 

He was about to turn away when he saw the wormhole reengage, and in the watery clearness of the event horizon, saw the memories and flashes of previous missions. Drawn to the flashed, Daniel approached the wormhole, walking up the ramp to touch the memories. 

Standing just inches away from the wormhole, Daniel watched each scene play out, hypnotized by the passing pictures. Without realizing it, the wormhole seemed to come alive, and reach around Daniel with watery tentacles. He watched the funeral procession, as Jack and Samantha brought the wreath of flowers up the ramp, tears streaming from both of his friends' eyes. 

Now the tentacles were wrapped around Daniel, to the point where seeing the young man, was hard. The tech. had called General Hammond to the gate room, and now both watched in fear, as Daniel was wrapped into the horizon, pulling him forward into the unknown. 

" Daniel, stop! " General Hammond commanded, but it was too late, he had disappeared without a trace. 

**12 Hours later:**

" Unknown authorization of the Star gate. Sir it could be Doctor Jackson." The Tech. said with worry evident in his voice. General Hammond watched as the Star gate sprung to life, " Sir, it's SG-1. There back from Recon." Tech. said finally. General Hammond sighed. 

"Okay, I want you to keep monitoring for Daniel. I will explain this to O' Neil." General Hammond grimaced; this wasn't going to be easy. 

Jack stepped through the gate, exhausted but happy to be alive. Sam and Teal'c also behind him, gave a huge smile, they were glad to be home. " Daniel is going to have a hey-day with the pictures we developed." Sam said. 

General Hammond appeared, looking grim, as he stalked over to SG-1. " Colonel. I have something I need to tell you and your team. It's about Daniel." 

Suddenly the happiness faded away, " Is he okay sir?" Jack asked quickly. Hammond shifted, " I'm not sure.. He has been.. Kidnapped.." 

Sam looked at Hammond, " By whom sir?" 

This time Hammond looked really out of answers, " I believe.. By the star gate Captain." 

**15 minutes later:**

" You can clearly see the star gate reaching out. These tentacles somehow trapped Jackson within them.. Making escape impossible.. Whether at the last moment Jackson struggled, or not can not be seen.. But, it's clear that he was pushed into the star gate.. To where.. We still haven't figured that out." Hammond explained, showing the surveillance tape to SG-1. 

" But I just don't understand, how.. It happened?" Sam said. In all her career she had never seen anything like this remotely possible.. 

" So, we wait until he comes back, dead or alive.. To figure this mystery out?" Jack asked, he had a sharp tone within his voice, of fear for his friend. 

"We wait.." General Hammond agreed. 

Daniel awoke, his head ringing inside and out. Looking around, he noticed that whereever he was it looked like the inside of a Go'uald prison. 

_{This is what was foremost in your mind.. Do not be alarmed..}_

The voice was one of a little girl, still a child. 

Daniel managed to pull himself off the floor, and look around his confined space. " This is what I had in my mind? I've got to learn to think better.." Daniel muttered. 

_{ What is it your people do?}_ The voice asked, softly. Daniel looked around for its source. _{ You will not find us.. We will not show our self to strangers.}_ Daniel nodded. 

" Um, we try to determine if.. There is.. uh, life on other worlds.." Daniel explained. 

Still looking around the room, suddenly a Go'uald appeared, frozen in time. Daniel jumped back, fear very evident. 

_{You are afraid? Why?}_ The voice asked. 

Suddenly Daniel realized that it wouldn't harm him. " Because, these people, this race wants to enslave everyone." He paused, " My friends, those people, from where you got me, are trying to keep them from doing so." 

_{Enslave, you mean take over?}_ The voice asked. Daniel nodded, looking at the Go'uald, _looks like the one we encountered at Hathor's_. He thought. 

_{Who is this Hathor, she is evil?}_ The voice asked. 

Daniel nodded, " She wants to breed.. And become a ruler." He explained. 

The girl's giggle floated through the dark cell, _{Perhaps, I can see why.. }_

Daniel blushed, the girl quickly sobered, as a chill whipped through the air. _{ My father would like to speak with you about the star gate.}_ She explained. Suddenly a door appeared, _{ Do not be scared, he is the leader of my people.. }_ She coaxed. 

Daniel looked up at her, " Thank you." He said, and walked through the door. 

**SGC 14 hours after the disappearance of Daniel,**

" Colonel, you're not doing anyone any good by exhausting yourself.. Go home rest." General Hammond said, watching SG-1 work every possible, trying to locate Daniel. 

Jack shook his head, " I want to be hear when Daniel returns.." Then paused as Hammond stared him down, 

"Go find some cots then Colonel.. For your team.. This is an order." Hammond said, walking way. _I just wish I knew where the hell Daniel was, too. I like that guy._

Lying on the cot, Jack watched Sam inspect her dog tags.. His eyes wondered over to Teal'c, who was deep in meditation. " Sam, you think Daniel's still alive?" Jack asked, his eyes capturing hers. 

Sam dropped her tags, and turned to Jack, " I don't know.. Without a destination.. He would have been killed.. But, Daniel's survived a lot worse.. I know he's alive sir.." She explained, turning fully to Jack. 

" I do also believe that Daniel Jackson is alive." Teal'c said, startling both Jack and Sam into smiling. 

Jack smiled wider, "If anything that guy can get into trouble anytime, anyway, then he can always manage to get himself out.." 

_{ What do you say for yourself?}_ The voice boomed, Daniel suddenly became scared. 

" We are peaceful explorers. All we yearn is to try to learn, and explore. We don't want the Go'uald.. We hate them.. They captured my wife.. They have tried to kill me and my team." 

The voice was not deterred, _{So you kill innocents to try to preserve that peace? Disgraceful, what say your team?}_ The voice thundered. 

Daniel felt his energy surge, and his hope come alive, " They wish only for peace, as do I. But they are trained for war." 

**SGC: 25 hours later,**

" Colonel, Colonel, Jack wake up!" Sam's voice brought him out of his slumber, and into the face of one of the tentacles. Jumping back Jack looked around for something to defend himself with. 

Unknown to them Daniel was watching, " Sir, listen.. Communicate with them.. They won't be hostile. Please, they don't mean harm.." Daniel cried, watching as the tentacle tried to attack Jack. 

" Listen please, don't do this.. Don't do this.. " Daniel fought for control over his emotions as the tentacle attacked Jack, and threw him to the ground. " Why are you accusing me of killing innocents, when your TENTACLE is going to do great harm to my friend!" Daniel cried, trying not to watch what was happening. Suddenly the tentacle grew still, and Jack froze. 

_{ If he is so innocent then why does he have past blood on his hands?}_ The voice threatened. 

Daniel's mind flew for a reasonable answer, " If someone was trying to harm your family, would you not do the same?" He asked, hoping it was the way to go. Suddenly Daniel felt the sensation, a presence in his mind. Clearing all thoughts Daniel allowed the presence to fill him. 

" It's stopped Colonel.. Don't, I think that maybe this is what we're looking for to help Daniel." Sam whispered, watching the "thing" hang in mid air. Jack scooted closer to Sam, his heart still pounding in his chest. 

" If it attacked him like it did me, I hope that he's still alive.." Jack muttered, watching. 

The tentacle turned to the group, and then vanished.. 

_{ This is strange, you have many families.. Some were called, "Foster" but what does that mean?? }_ The presence asked, Daniel felt himself explain what had happened to his family, and why he needed someone to watch him. 

_{You have many laws and rules that you, yourself live by, Thou shall not kill.. Is that not one of your rules?}_ The presents asked, Daniel felt himself grow lightheaded from the day, and weary.. The leader also noticed it. _{ Sleep now Daniel Jackson, I will question you later, or bring your friends to answer those questions which I seek.}_

Suddenly the tentacle appeared, and a voice appeared in their minds.. 

_{ Your friend is alive, and well. Would you like to see him?"}_

Jack thought he had gone crazy, as he turned to Sam and Teal'c, but the look on their faces told him they had heard the voice. " How do we know that you aren't going to hurt us?" But as soon as the presence filled them, it left. 

"At least we know that Daniel's okay." Sam said, breathing a silent relief. Jack nodded, something had disturbed him about the abilities this unknown had. 

**One Week later: SGC**

" I'm going to call off the rescue mission for Daniel Jackson." General Hammond explained, " He will have to find a way home for himself." Jack knew that under regulations, it was required. But this seemed to doom Daniel from getting home. 

"Sir, if I may. Daniel is trapped, with some unknown force surrounding him. Now if we leave him now, he may die.. " Samantha explained, trying to convince General Hammond, but to no avail. 

"I am sorry folks.. But, well." Now Hammond was caught, " Anyway, we have made funeral arrangements.. I know you don't like to bury a colleague twice, but..This is what has to be done." He explained, then dismissed them. 

" I feel tired, why is that?" Daniel asked, suddenly falling to his knees. 

_{Because in this force, the energy that we create is what is keeping this field going.. All of us in this field is giving off an energy to keep it going.. When you arrived we began feeding off you too.}_ The voice explained. 

Daniel felt his vision blur and a lack of air.. " Please, I have to get back to my world ...I'll die...Please." Daniel gasped, and fell to the floor. 

" We are here to honor the life of Daniel Jackson.." The preacher drone on, Jack watched the star gate. Lost in thought Jack felt a tug on his shirt, and a flower wreath thrust into his hands. Swallowing, Jack hated this part, he really had to let go. 

_{If he leaves, we will never be able to bring him back for questions.. I say let him die.}_ The voice thundered, Daniel lay on the ground, sort of, all he saw was white, with no presence of anybody, except voices inside his head. 

" Please, I need my family.." He gasped, his body shuttered, and he felt his heartbeat slow.. 

**50 Min. later:**

Opening the wormhole, Jack and Sam approached, holding between them the wreath. Walking up the ramp, Jack paused. 

" INCOMING TRAVELER!" A voice cried, and then a body was thrust out of the gate, knocking Jack and Sam down. 

Jack recovered first, and moved towards the body, " MEDIC! MEDIC!" Jack screamed, holding onto Daniel, as he struggled to breathe. Doctor Frasier appeared, and began calling out for a stretcher. 

**30 minutes later:**

" He's a little dehydrated, and exhausted.. He's going to be fine.. You're welcome to see him.. He's awake." Dc. Frasier said, and smiled, " Actually he's been calling for you." She explained. 

Jack beat all to the door, as he entered, and found Daniel lying in bed, his eyes closed, in feigned sleep. " Daniel.. Jackson." Jack called. Daniel came awake, and looked at his team, " Good to have you back!" Sam said, her tone hushed. Daniel smiled, " I...guess.. I wreaked....My own...funeral.." He said, his voice very hoarse. Jack slipped out in search of water. 

" Can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked, Daniel looked into her eyes, " I found..." Paused as Jack thrust some water into his trembling hands, taking a long swallow, Daniel felt it tickle his throat, and he began to cough. Instantly Jack held his weak friend, Sam had taken the cup of water, and watched Daniel struggle. Finally after a few minutes, he held up a hand. 

"I found some friends.. They agreed to help us with the Go'uald.. " He explained, " But they don't like us much.." He said, feeling his eyelids fall heavy. 

" Sleep now Daniel, get better soon.. You can explain it later." Jack whispered, leaning forward and kissed Daniel's forehead. " You scared us space monkey.. We almost had to bury you twice." 

* * *

>   
> © September 19,1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction.html)


End file.
